Remedy
by What'sLeftOfMe
Summary: A new mechanic somehow worms her way into the Heart Pirates as they begin their journey through the Grand Line. Law is forced to realize how much of a greater asset this woman becomes in his life, possibly when it's too late. Rating might go up.
1. I

**I**

* * *

"**Fine, cow man."**

* * *

"It's hooooooot." Bepo was sprawled out on the front deck of the sub, pulling at the collar of his jumpsuit as the Heart Pirates docked on a small island. Law was ignoring him, frowning heavily at the fact that the piece of machinery was already falling apart. They hadn't even been in the Grand Line for four months and yet everything was not going as he had planned. "Meh, Bepo stop messing around. We've got work to be doing." Shachi grumbled, nudging the bear slightly with the toe of his boot. "I-I'm sorry." The poor bear couldn't even talk without his tongue falling out.

"We don't need him for now; all we're looking for is a mechanic who can help repair the ship." Law informed the red haired man. He leapt off the side of the sub, landing gracefully on his feet with his nodachi in hand. "Grab Jun, and we'll go have a look around. We shouldn't stay too long." He had an uneasy feeling about this place, but held his thoughts to himself. "Aye."

The three mutt men wandered into the town; Jun hanging awkwardly in the back. He didn't like standing next to his captain and other crewmates because they made him "feel small and stocky.", even though he was. His long, scraggly black hair covered his eyes and the baggy jumpsuit didn't make him look any better. Law had rather liked the uniforms ("It makes everyone look orderly.") despite the protests from his crew.

"How are we supposed to find a mechanic here?" Shachi muttered, keeping his head low from all the looks they were getting. "We ask." Law said simply, stopping an older gentleman in front of them. "Excuse me, sir, my crew and I are looking for a mechanic, does there happen to be any around here?" The look on the man's face made the doctor's normally stoic one turn impatient. "Boys, if you need a mechanic badly, there is one here. But, if you can make it, I suggest you sail on to the next island. You really don't want to mess with-"

"If you could point us in the direction of where he works, that would be helpful." Law was frowning now, and the look in his eye must have given the poor man a small heart attack. "S-She's down that way. Small shop by the water, y-you can't miss it." He pointed a shaky hand to his left before scurrying away in fright. "Mah, mah. We don't have to make every single person we meet tremble in fear, Cap'n." Shachi chuckled to himself, only to be kicked in the leg by Jun. "You're retarded. Why are you even here?" The short man grumbled, rubbing his temples. "He's just a liability." Law answered before heading off in the direction the old man pointed to, leaving a laughing Jun and fuming Shachi in his path.

There was only one building by the water, and it wasn't much of a building. The place looked like a rundown shack that had been caught in hurricane or cyclone of some sorts; nothing worth living in. It was about the size of his submarine, two windows were placed on either side of the red wooden door of the one floored hut. On the opposite side of where he was standing was a large opening that looked like a garage of some sorts. Banging and the sound of electrical tools could be heard from inside of it, and he figured that must be her.

"Pardon me?"

She didn't turn around as he walked in; her attention was focused on the massive engine in front of her. Her mouse brown hair was thrown into a messy bun, a black bandana tied around her head to catch the strays. Her top was merely a purple strapless bra, exposing most of the beautifully crafted portrait of a butterfly on her back; it was a mix of black, orange and pink, and covered most of her back. The tips of its wings stopped just above the top of her black baggy pants that met up with large purple combat boots. He couldn't see her face, but he figured the smoke was coming from a cigarette hanging in her mouth.

Sighing bitterly, he knocked loudly on the side of the wall, making her jump. "What the hell is it now…." She grumbled, not even bothering to turn around. "I paid my taxes. I'm not bothering anyone. If the noise is too loud, tell the neighbors to leave. It's a mechanic shop, not a library." She dropped the hammer next to her feet, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the piece of machinery in front of her. Her right hand was cloaked in a black glove, while her left was simply covered in grease. "I'm not here for any of that, Miss." His voice caught her interest; she turned around to face him, showing off the cancer stick that she held between her red lips. "Oh. Wasn't expecting a new visitor…." She looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Too raggedy to be a Marine. Let me guess, pirate that wasn't ready for the Grand Line experience, huh?"

"I just need help fixing my ship." He frowned, annoyed, and hid his eyes below his hat. "Well, I'm not a shipwright. But I guess I could take a look." She sighed, putting out her cigarette and grabbing a box of tools from a table. "How bad is it?" She began to walk forward, indicating for him to lead her onwards. "Leaking throughout." He answered simply, resting his nodachi on his shoulder. "That's it? And no one in your crew is able to fix something that simple?" She scoffed, placing another cigarette in her mouth. "You'll understand once you see it. And besides, my crew is incapable of following any sort of given directions." She snorted at that, tossing her lighter back into the box. "Sounds interesting."

"Cap'n!"

The ginger man ran up to him, holding his hat in place, while Jun attempted to catch up behind him. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" The short man panted out, holding his chest. "I did what we came here to do." Law informed them impatiently, gesturing at the woman beside him. Shachi suddenly stood up straight, smiling brightly at her. "I apologize for the ungraceful entrance! My name is Shachi, and this fat lard behind me is Jun, but you don't have to worry about him. I do say, you have the-" Suddenly, the woman stabbed him between the eyes with her burning cigarette (though she wasn't quite threatening on her tippy toes) making him howl with pain. "Save it." She said bluntly, throwing the useless item to the ground now. "Can we just get to your ship?" Her chocolate eyes fixed onto the doctor, who held back his smile. "Of course."

As the group approached the docks, she immediately stopped upon seeing the sub floating their idly. "Please tell me that's your ship." Her eyes widened a bit, not leaving the yellow machine once. "Of course. I don't see any other form of transportation here, miss." Law said, walking forward with his two crewmates. "Well….in that case I'll need to run back and get a few things. I wasn't expecting this. Not at all." She shoved the tool box into Jun's hands. "Hold this please! I'll be back in a second!" She shouted, quickly taking off back in the direction of her shop. "What a weird girl." Shachi muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. "You're just mad she blew you off." Jun snickered as they climbed aboard.

"Oh, Cap'n, you're back." Bepo was still in the same spot they had left him in; his eyes were now half lidded and glazed and his body was glistening in sweat. "You know, instead of lying out in the sun, you would find it much cooler inside." Law closed his eyes as he leaned back against the railing. "Can't…air conditioners broken now." The white bear informed him, attempting to roll over on his stomach. "Ah. Just more for her to fix, which means we have to pay her with more money we don't have." The captain rubbed his temple lightly. "Her? So you did find a mechanic! Where is she?!" Bepo asked quickly, cramming his words together. "She had to run back to get some things. She'll be here shortly."

"I'm right here."

Her demeanor had changed greatly upon seeing the sub; a smile was now beaming on her childish face, aside from the fact she was smoking again. "Fix the air first!" Bepo demanded, pounding his fist on the deck. She cocked her head to the side, staring at him for a moment. Law silently prayed that she did not say what everyone else does; he definitely was not in the mood for calming his first mate down, again. But, to his surprise, she let out a small laugh, hoisting the new tools she had up. "You're crew is so fucked up." She looked at him. "Now, show me where I need to be."

Bepo looked up suddenly, staring blankly at his captain. He had no idea whether or not he should apologize for her comment, or ignore it. Judging by the look on Law's face, he figured it was better to let the girl's words slip by. Letting out a sigh of relief, he curled his arms back up under his head and drifted off into a (uncomfortably hot) sleep once again.

"Follow me if you would, Miss-?" Law held the door open for her, realizing he had not even bothered to learn her name. "Allison. And you?" He followed her into the kitchen, where her tool box had been placed on the table. "Trafalgar Law." He set his nodachi down against the counter, stretching out his slender fingers with a pop. "Hm. I believe I've read your name a few times in the paper." She muttered to herself, checking out all of her tools. "The boiler room and air are on the lower level. Jun should be in there; just ask him if you need anything. The leaks are on the level below that, but come find me before you go in there." He instructed her, pointing to the door that led to the stairs. "Will do." She bounced out of the room, carrying around the heavy set of tools like it was nothing. "Interesting." He said out loud before heading back out onto the deck.

"You realize that we need a mechanic right?" Shachi was sitting against the railing farthest away from the door; his arms behind his head as the waves began to rock him to sleep. "I refuse to let a woman join my crew." Law said simply, regretting his choice of words a few seconds after they had slipped from his mouth. "Are women not equal to us? Are they too weak for you?" The red head was starting to get flustered as the anger swelled inside of him. "That's not what I meant. I don't mind women; it's the rest of you. All you will do is stare and become infatuated with her. I don't allow distractions on my crew."

"But Cap'n, this could be the only mechanic we find for the next few months! Plus, we don't have the money to pay her." Bepo chimed in, forcing himself to sit up under the hot sun. "Just take her. After she fixes everything, tell her something else is broken and we'll go under." Shachi smirked at the idea. "I'm not going to kidnap her." Law crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the railing. "I'm not going to ask her either. She's probably telling Jun how to fix everything; he'll know what to do."

"You're stubborn." Bepo grunted, frowning at his captain. "But I'm not a kidnapper." The sound of footsteps quieted the three; Allison soon came barging out. "Fixed. Some of the cables just became disconnected. I taught the fat guy how to fix it, so if it ever happens again, he knows what to do." She informed them. Bepo jumped to his feet in a sudden burst of energy. "I'm saved!" He cried joyfully, rushing into kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as he collapsed to the floor under the air duct, fast asleep and snoring loudly. "Well, anyways. You told me to get you so I could fix the leaks." Law stood to his feet, shoving his tattooed hands into his pockets. "I'm surprised you listened." He said, walking past her inside. "How very polite of you." She muttered behind him, carefully stepping over the sleeping bear.

"I'm only doing this for your safety, Miss Allison." He said boredly, heading down the stairs. "What? I can do perfectly fine on my own thank you very much. Unless if you have some sort of weird creation that you don't want me to see. And if I do you'll kill me. If that's the case, I'd rather not fix your sub." He stopped as they reached the second level, and she nearly ran into his back. He peered at her from his peripheral; she didn't even reach his shoulders, even in her thick heeled boots. "Grab your tools, you'll need to hurry." She frowned deeply at his reply, but grabbed her tool box that was sitting outside the boiler room. "Fine, but if I die today, I'm coming back to haunt your ass." She grumbled loudly. "Ghosts don't exist, Miss Allison." He said as he led her down the next flight of stairs. "It's possible. You can find anything on the Grand Line." She retorted hastily. He ignored her comments as they came to the lonely, pale hallway at the bottom of the sub. "Most of the surrounding walls are above water, so there's no need to worry about more flooding." They reached the only door across from the steps; his fingers lightly brushed the door knob. "I must ask you not to touch anything in this room. Do you understand?" He met her anticipating eyes with bored ones. She nodded quickly. "Of course!" He could practically hear her heart thump in excitement as he swung the cold door open. His boots made light tapping sounds as he walked into the room, flipping the light switch on. The strobe lights flickered, revealing a line of medical equipment and slabs. There were still bloody gloves lining the sink on the far right as well as the lingering stench of death. She hesitantly walked in behind him, taking in the interesting sight. He somewhat expected her to run, but he truly doubted that idea.

"Creepy."

He wanted to laugh at her easily expected comment. "The leaking is over on the left side. Jun tried to patch it up as best he could." He held the door open for her. "Seems like he's the only one who ever does anything around here." She snorted, lugging her tools to the broken wall. "Is that all or do you need to watch me do my work?" He frowned deeply at her. "I just need to make sure you don't touch anything." She laughed lightly at his face. "I promise not take any of your toys." She sung, turning to evaluate the damage. His hand clutched the door knob tightly, his forehead twitching in annoyance. "Damn, woman. I could rip her heart out from her chest." He gritted his teeth as he, unwillingly, left the operating room.

As he ascended the stair case, the sub began to rock more violently than earlier. Steadying himself on the wall, he frowned. "If there were indications of a storm, Penguin would have said something." He said, tapping the wall with his fingers. Looking back at the door, he gave one last sigh. Hopefully she didn't end up killing herself.

"What is going on?!" Law slammed the door open, walking out onto the deck. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo and Jun were standing there, glaring angrily off into the distance. "Marines. They've spotted us, we need to leave, and fast." Penguin informed him, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. "The sub isn't fixed yet. We'll sink if we go down."

Allison wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead. "One more to do." She smiled at her work. It had been a long time since she worked on a sub, and was she ever grateful for this chance meeting with the pirates. Grabbing the last piece of steel, she placed it firmly in its spot. The sub began to rock back and forth, and she braced herself against the wall. "What the hell are they doing up there?" Spurts of water began to spray from the unfinished wall. "Oh fuck!" She pressed against the steel plate with her whole body. "Someone help me! Please!" She screamed as the pressure increased against her. _'Why are we submerging at a time like this?!' _She grimaced as her feet began sliding backwards. "Help!"

"What-oh shit!" Standing in the door way was a tall, slender man wearing the same outfit as the other men, but a hat on his head that read 'Penguin' (and also resembled one) covered most of his face. He ran over to help her, pressing against the wall with his body. "You must be the mechanic." He grimaced and she nodded. "Hold that for a few minutes." She instructed, grabbing her hammer off the ground. "Is the water level rising?" She asked, slamming the head of the nail into the steel. "Nah, we're submerging." He answered calming, making her entire body freeze. "Wh-Why?"

"Marines. We're tryin to leave the island fast as we can."

Staring at the wall blankly, the nails fell from her mouth. Leaving? Without telling her? Slowly she stood to her feet and began to head for the door. "What are you doing!? The sub will sink if you don't finish!" The man shouted as she opened the heavy metal door. "You can drown for all I care. I'm going back home." She answered emotionlessly.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't threaten my crew."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kidnap me." She mocked, looking up at the skinny man on the stairs. His grey eyes seemed like they were staring into her soul as she backed up into the medical room. "Cap'n! I need help in here! No one's manning the ship!" The man in the penguin hat cried out in a gruff voice. "I don't want to hurt you. Please go help my subordinate." She cringed at the strange grin he flashed, his eyes shadowed by his furry hat. "Fine, cow man."

The poor penguin man was drenched in sea water and shaking from lack of strength. Allison moped her way over, grabbing the hammer and, with as much strength as she could muster, hammered the rest of the nails into the steel wall. "I thought I was going to die." He fell to the floor, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. "Look, I fixed your ship. Take me back home." She glared at Law, who was leaning against the door frame casually. "Ah, Penguin we're having a meeting in the galley. Jun has the ship under control." The man on the floor, Penguin, pulled himself to his feet. "Aye, aye Cap'n." He muttered, his head drooping low as he disappeared down the hallway. "Miss Allison, if you would follow me please."

"Why? Are you going to dissect me while I'm alive or something?" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes gleamed questionably as he gave her a smile. "The term is vivisection, Miss Allison. But no, not today at least. It's just a small meeting." He answered, leaving her in the room alone. "Hey! Wait a second, stop fucking with me!" She cried, running after him. "What are you talking about?" His calm voice echoed around the eerie hallway. "Are you really kidnapping me? And if you are, at least don't sect me-" "Vivisect." "-or whatever it was you called it. I'll try not to destroy your sub." He didn't even bother looking at her as they reached the second level. "At least kill me before you vivisect me."

"That's called dissection."

After grunting in defeat, she kept quiet. She had no idea what was going to happen, or what they were going to do to her, all she knew was she had to get out of here. It was a four day journey to the next island, so she had enough time to prepare. Slowly, the pair meandered their way back up to the kitchen. As he held the door open for her, she came into the view of twenty-something pirates. All wearing hats. All in the same, stupid jumpsuit, with the same, stupid Jolly Roger. And of course, they were all men.

"Who's this Cap'n?"

"Is she going to be part of our crew?!"

"She's hot!"

"I call dibs!"

"That's enough!" Law's voice shook the walls, forcing the men to settle down. Allison looked around; they all sat down, patiently awaiting their captain's speech. _'Are they really this excited over a woman?'_ She frowned deeply as the tall man leaned back against the counter, a smile tugging the corner of his thin lips. "This is Allison. Although, this isn't the most formal way to do so, she has joined our crew as a mechanic." Cheers exploded from the crowd and they even began to hug each other.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. A pirate? There was no way she could do that. Especially with one that has been popping up in the news, and not in a good way. Her boots clapped against the ground as she angrily marched towards Law. "What the hell are you doing?!" She cried, grabbing him by his shirt. "I've invited you into my crew." He said with that damning smirk. She closed her eyes, her body shaking with anger. "You've kidnapped me from my home. You've forced me to work on this ship, without pay. And now suddenly, I've become a part of your god damn crew? No. I don't think so. After the next island, I'm leaving. With triple of what you owe me."

"Do you really want to leave that bad?" The large bear was standing next to her now, a sad look plastered on his white face. She, begrudgingly, released her hold on the captain. "How would you like it if you were taken from your home by a group of pirates you only met a few hours ago?" The room had become deadly quiet as everyone had become interested in her voice. "Did you have a lot of family and friends there?" The bear asked quietly. "I didn't have either of those." She looked down at her boots. "But that doesn't matter! It was still my home!"

"Even if we take you back, the Marines will realize that you an ally with a notorious band of pirates. You'll most likely be arrested." The red haired man from before, Shachi, informed her. He moved to her other side, although a few feet away from her. If it wasn't such a serious atmosphere at the moment, she would have snickered at the glowing red mark on his forehead. "He's right. You'd be safer with us." The bear was smiling down at her, and, with just the gesture, she felt a little relieved. "You're pirates. You're going to get attacked and I'll be killed or taken, again." She pressed harder. "Well, do you know how to fight?"

"Not really. I just have a Devil Fruit power….." She murmured, hanging her head. "Really? What is it?" Law suddenly became interested and pushed himself to a standing position. "I'm not exactly sure what it's called, I stole it from some thugs when I was a kid. I can show you though. Do have an apple or something?" Just as she spoke the last words, Penguin held one out to her. "Oh, thank you."

Law watched carefully as she removed the black glove from her right hand. He half-expected her hand to have some sort of deformity, but it was perfectly normal. She carefully grabbed the apple from Penguin's hand, holding it delicately in hers. "Catch." She instructed, tossing the apple to him. He caught it easily with his tattooed fingers. "Nothing's happened yet." Shachi mumbled as his captain held the fruit in the palm of his hand. "Patience." She whispered, a devious smile spreading on her red lips.

Within the next few seconds, the red apple exploded all over the Heart Pirates' captain. Allison busted out in laughter, along with the others, as Law slowly wiped the apple mush over his face. "Interesting." He said to himself, his voice a deadly tone. "I've never heard of such a power." He grabbed the towel from the sink and wiped the rest of the debris off. "I like her Cap'n! Can we keep her?!" She raised an eyebrow at the bear. "I'm sorry!" His head fell in defeat, and she placed a hand on his arm. "You can call me Ally." She held her hand out, and he gladly placed his palm in it. "Bepo!"

"Meh, meh Bepo! Stop trying to take the girl first!"

"I'm sorry!"

"She's not even a bear!"

"I'm sorry!"

She laughed as the crew surrounded Bepo and began to scold him for stealing 'their woman'. The uneasy feeling in her stomach began to fade away, but not completely. Although they seemed to be a group of idiots, they were still blood thirsty pirates, and she could not forget that. "I should have expected worse." Law said, walking up beside her. "I'm not sure I could kill a human; I've never actually tried." She slid the glove back on her hand. "Of course, I can kill animals. That's how I found out about the powers. Mrs. Feiry's cat never stood a chance…." She trailed off, laughing lightly to herself. "We could drop you off at the next island, but like Shachi said, you would be considered our ally." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he casually spoke.

"I don't see the harm in joining for now." She said honestly, watching as the atmosphere suddenly changed. The men gathered mugs and barrels of grog and a few started cooking big meals. It was a sea of beige (with one spot of orange) that covered nearly the entire kitchen. "Are you sure? Once you join, there's no leaving." He frowned as Shachi and Penguin spilled their beverages all over each other. "I'll join, on one condition though."

"And what is that condition?"

"I don't have to wear those ugly ass jumpsuits."

* * *

**I should probably be working on Stay Awhile, but I needed something to break writer's block and this happened. My third attempt at a Law story, who knows how long it will last this time around. **


	2. II

**II**

* * *

"**Are you going to use me too?"**

* * *

"God dammit Penguin."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

Allison sat at the table boredly, looking in between Shachi and Penguin as they argued over nothing. Bepo was next to her, apologizing for no apparent reason, and coughing from her cigarette smoke. "Is this all you guys do?" She muttered, expecting more of an action filled life. "Only when we're not on an island." The large bear lightly tapped his nails against the table. "Are you sure you don't want to go back home Ally-chan?" She sighed, laying her head down on the table. "I don't know. I mean, I have no family, nor do I have any friends. There might be potential for me as a pirate."

Suddenly, Penguin was on top of Shachi, pulling his cheeks. "Say it again! I dare you!" Shachi was laughing so hard his sun glasses fell off. "I will! Penguin likes it up the butt!" Said man's face was redder than a cherry. "Shut up you!" Bepo was snickering to himself, while Ally just let out a sigh. "And here I thought Law was annoying." She muttered, putting her cigarette out. "Neh, Bepo. Tell me about the crew."

"Well, we started in North Blue. I've been with Law since…since the beginning." He started, playing with his paws nervously. "Shachi and Penguin joined after, then everyone else sort of just came along. Captain's a doctor, and a really good one. He has a weird Devil Fruit, you'll probably find out about it soon. We've only been in Grand Line for a few months now. We want to go to the New World." She laughed light heartedly. "The New World? Really? I thought the age of pirates was over….guess a new one is just beginning." She sat up, stretching her arms out. "There's been mention of nine rookie crews that have entered the Grand Line: Kid Pirates, Straw Hat Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, Drake Pirates, On Air Pirates, Bonney Pirates, Firetank Pirates, The Fallen Monk Pirates, and of course, Heart Pirates." The other two members stopped their bickering to listen. "We've been mentioned in the newspaper before?" Shachi asked, placing the sunglasses back on his face. "Of course." She deadpanned. "Do you not read the paper?" All three pirates shook their heads. "Figures." She sighed. "Anyways, you have been mentioned as much as the Kid and Straw Hat Pirates. The Kid Pirates are ruthless animals; they slaughter everyone in their way, even civilians. The Straw Hats on the other hand, have not done anything harmful. They just pissed the Marine off."

"And you learned all that from the paper?" Bepo's mouth dropped to the ground. "How long till we reach the next island?" She ignored him, rubbing her temple. "Not sure. Jun's manning right now. Last I asked, it was about two more days." Penguin answered, holding up two fingers. "I need some new clothes." She groaned, pulling at her smelly pants.

"If you had worn the jumpsuits like everyone else, we wouldn't have this problem." Law said as he walked into the kitchen. "But they're so…..ugly." She grimaced, pulling at Bepo's collar. "I'm sorry." He muttered, hanging his large head. "But, that's not what I'm here for. Miss Allison, if you could come with me please." He held the door open, waiting for her to follow. Shachi and Penguin gave her suspicious looks as she stood up. "Fine, fine." She placed her hands firmly on the table. "Can you three manage not to kill yourselves while I'm gone?" She winked at Shachi, who let out a rather unattractive snort. "We don't need a babysitter." Penguin stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away. "Ya, well, at least I don't like it up the butt." She gave a curt wave before following the captain out of the room.

"Finding yourself accommodated well, are we?" Law asked calmly, his hands shoved in his spotted pockets. "Ah. You're crew is just a bunch of kids." She answered, a small skip in her step. "Because you're part of the crew now, you'll have to carry your own weight. I don't allow weaklings to interfere with my goals." His monotone voice was anything but threatening to her. "Well, I'm sure I'll be okay. I could get my Devil Fruit under control….."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." They walked onto the second level together, a few men going back and forth between the boiler room and the dorms. "Yo, yo, yo what up Ally!" Ghen, a tall man with blonde locks that fell to his mid back and a grey winter hat covering most of his face, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Not going to experiment on her, Cap'n?" He teased, pulling at her pale cheek. Law casually glanced at his crew from the corner of his eye. "Mah, mah. You ruined the whole surprise."

"Damnit, don't even joke about that! I know you're some sort of freak doctor but don't do your creepy shit on me!" She pulled away from Ghen, wrapping her arms around herself. "Just messing with you pipsqueak. Don't worry, Cap'n wouldn't do anything to ya unless you really piss him off." The blonde man rubbed his knuckles in her hair before turning around. "Miss Allison." Law was holding the door open for her, an annoyed look already present on his face. "S-Sorry." She stuttered, nearly tripping over herself as she rushed to the stairs. "What is it you want to show me about my Devil Fruit anyways?"

"Patience, Miss Allison." He chimed, his hatted head bobbing every time he took a step down. "Ch. You don't have to be so formal. I am a part of this crew now, aren't I?" She followed closely behind him, pursing her lips in annoyance. "I will call you whatever I please to." His slender, tattooed fingers reached for the door knob. "Fine." She grumbled childishly, crossing her arms over her chest. As soon as she walked inside the illuminated operating room, he slammed the door shut, making her jump. "What the hell…." She turned around to face him; his hat casted a dark shadow over his eyes, giving off an even more eerie aura about him.

"I suggest you not do anything to piss either the crew or myself off any time soon. You are new and you still need to prove yourself worthy of being here." He said lowly, his hand gripping the door a little tighter as he spoke. She gulped, her hands sweating as she clenched them shut. "I-I'm not trying to cause trouble." She said weakly before clearing her throat. "If you didn't want me here, you shouldn't have kidnapped me!"

A small, barely noticeable, grin spread over his thin lips. "Very well then. Follow me." She let out a heavy breath and watched as his long strides took him to a door on the other side of the room. She hesitantly followed, letting him into the room first, not missing that stupid smirk on his face. "Your room is right next to the operation area?" She raised an eyebrow, taking in the area. The cream walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books, only leaving openings for the few windows. A bed had been placed over on the far side of the room, but looked like it hadn't been used in a few months, and a large desk with a couch was casually put by the door. "Actually, it's more like a doctor's office anyways."

He ignored her childish antics and began searching through the bookshelf by the door. "I've come across something you might want to see." He said, pulling out a rather large book with a dark red spine and a lighter red cover. She grabbed it from him and crossed her legs so she could rest it in her lap. "Turn to page 58." He instructed, sitting down on the chair behind his desk. She ran her fingers lightly over the cover, coming across no indications of a title. Flipping it open, she saw a page filled with multiple drawings of Devil Fruits. "A book about Devil Fruits. How'd you come across this?" She asked, flipping through the next few pages. At the top of each page was the name of each fruit, a drawing of it, and its type, although some pages were left blank. "That's not important." He said simply, placing his feet on the desk behind her. She turned to the page she was told to, her eyebrows furrowing at what she saw. "This is the one I ate. You found it." She muttered, running her fingers over the page. "The 'Dani Dani no Mi or Tick Tick Fruit'." She quoted out of the book. "Read the rest of it."

"O-Okay. 'The Dani Dani no Mi is a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit, and although most Fruits are rare, this one is exceptionally rare. To date, this Fruit has only been found twice since history has been recorded. It's a dangerous Devil Fruit, especially if the user has no idea how to control it, but they may, in fact, kill themselves in this process. Anything the user touches with their dominate will explode in a matter of seconds, depending on the size of the object. It's named the Tick Tick Fruit because the user is able to hear a faint 'tick, tick' until the object they have touched explodes. However, before the object that has been touched explodes, the user may touch it with the opposite hand to stop the explosion. With enough training, the user will be able to touch something and force the explosion to travel farther away, almost like exploding dynamite with a trigger. The past two users have been forcibly taken from their homes by the government in order to keep this power hidden. They were both forced to work for the government and eventually died because of their powers. As long as the user is alive, they will be hunted down by the government and used for war.'"

Allison stared down at the paper, her slim fingers grasping it lightly. She looked at her gloved hand angrily; how could such power be given to her, of all people? Of course, she didn't have the best of luck, but she did not want to add being hunted by the Marines to her list of bad outcomes. "They became machines, just like I'm going to be." She said quietly, wiggling her gloved fingers around. When Law didn't say anything, she turned to him; a serious but upset look masked her usually childish face. "Are you going to use me too?" His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat, but he was frowning deeply. "Miss Allison, you are a part of my pirate crew, are you not?" He asked, looking up at her with his grey eyes. "I am." Her voice wavered slightly as she closed the book. "As long as you are with us, you will never be used a machine." A little relief washed over her as she jumped down from his desk. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a while?" She held up the thick book and he shook his head. "Don't lose it."

Apparently, it was her turn to make dinner tonight, and the pantry was full of nothing. "Dammit Ghen, don't you guys have anything?" She groaned as she pulled out some rice. "We need to go shopping, apparently." The blonde scratched his face as he opened the refrigerator. She sighed, letting her brown hair out of the ponytail so it fell to her shoulders and let her bangs sweep over her forehead. "What am I supposed to make now…." She tapped her chin idly. "Well we have some vegetables…." He tossed her three bags, which she almost dropped. "Well, you only have two boxes of rice. I guess we could make something. It won't be a lot though."

"As long as it's food! I'm starving!" Shachi had his arms behind his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, from what exactly?" Ghen shot, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, I do things around here!" The red haired man retorted, taking a seat at the table. "I caught you taking a nap earlier." Allison chimed in as she began to boil the water. "Chyeah. I was tired from working." She shook her head at him, laughing slightly. "You're an idiot."

It didn't take too long to get dinner ready, and by the time it was, all the men, except Law and Penguin, had gathered into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "It looks delicious!" Someone cried as he got his bowl. "Meh, it was all I could do. You guys have no food." She smiled, sitting in between Bepo and Shachi. "You still did better than any of us." Jun commented, devouring his entire helping. "Ah, I learned to cook from a young age. It just takes practice." She informed, helping herself to a little bit of food. "Oh, you know. You never told us about yourself." Shachi said, nudging her in the side. She shrugged, shoveling a spoonful in her mouth. "I'm not that interesting, really."

"You're still a girl."

"And you're still new."

"What does me being a girl have to do anything?" She deadpanned, making Ghen smile. "It doesn't. Now start your story!" He nearly flung his fork at her. "Fine, fine." She sighed waving him off. "There really isn't much. My parents died when I was about five and then I lived in an orphanage until I was eight. After that some old coot mechanic raised me for a few years before he died. After that I lived by myself." She shrugged, taking another bite of her food. The room was filled with silence as she ate calmly, which she found a little odd. "….what?"

"That was so sad!"

"You'll never be alone again!"

"We'll always take care of you!"

A few men had started to cry and hugging each other as they spoke, making her raise an eyebrow. "It wasn't all that sad…." She muttered as Shachi put his arm around her. "It was actually, kind of sad. See, a lot of us grew up with our parents and families and just decided to become pirates." He explained, tapping her shoulder lightly. "How'd your parents die?" Bepo asked quietly from beside her, attempting to hold the small bowl in his paw. "Ah, my father killed my mother before he killed himself. They had me out of wedlock, which was a sin in town, and he got too upset over it. And that's why no one in town wanted to take care of me too." She explained casually.

"It got worse!"

"How could anyone live with that pain!?"

"You poor child!"

She giggled at them. "You're such drama queens." Shachi and Bepo both laughed next to her, and she turned to look at the red haired man. "By the way, where is Penguin? I thought you guys were like, joined at the hip?" She asked, leaning over onto the white bear beside her. "He's manning the ship right now. I have no idea when his break is." He stretched back, but his arms behind his neck. "I should probably take him some food before you guys eat it all." She shot them a look, and only received grins covered in rice. "Pigs." She chuckled, grabbing an extra bowl and throwing some food into it. "Make sure you guys clean up while I'm gone!" She shouted before descending the ladder that led to the cockpit.

"Penguin!~" She sung, skipping over to the man sitting on the chair. "Oh, Ally-chan. What are you doing here?" She could barely see the pink that spread over his cheeks from under his hat. "I brought you dinner, the other guys were devouring it and I didn't want you to not eat. This is pretty much all we have until we reach the next island." She shrugged, handing him the bowl. "Oh, thank you!" He nearly shouted as he began to shovel the food into his mouth. "This place is pretty cool…." She trailed off, staring at all the buttons lining the walls. A huge window was placed in front of them, exposing the deep sea. "I guess, it gets pretty lonely sometimes though." He admitted between bites, making her let out a small laugh. "I would think so. Are you and Jun the only two who know how to work this thing?" He nodded and turned to her. "So far, yes. Cap'n understands the basics though."

"Why did you guys get a submarine instead of a ship?"

"Well, we had a ship, but it completely fell apart once we added more people to it. We stopped by an island and someone had a sub there. I guess you could say we sort of…stole it, but that's besides the point."

"You really are a crew full of idiots then."

* * *

The next day and a half was uneventful, much like the first two. Allison spent most of her time sitting in the cockpit with either Penguin or Jun, reading the book Law let her borrow. She had read the page about her Devil Fruit at least a hundred times; she couldn't yet grasp the fact that she was basically a weapon. What she did understand was that she needed to get her powers under control, and fast.

"We're here!" Bepo's cries echoed throughout the whole sub. She smiled, closing the book with a clap, and hopped out of her bunk. "Finally! New clothes!" She stretched, a smile finding its way onto her face. "Come on pipsqueak, better hurry up!" Ghen grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. "Mah, slow down! My legs are too short for this!" She whined, digging her heels into the ground. "Don't be such a brat, we need to get a move on so we don't get stuck on the ship!" He pushed her up the stairs, nearly causing her to trip and bust her head open.

"Calm your ass down, jeesh!" She shouted as they finally managed to get out onto the deck in one piece. Law, Bepo, and Martin, a muscular man with his sleeves rolled up, revealing a mess of tattoos, and wore a strange yellow winter hat, all stood there, waiting for them. "Took you long enough." He snickered, his hands in his pockets. "Shut up." She grumbled, lighting the first cigarette she'd had in two days up. "We need food." Bepo moaned, grabbing at his stomach as it growled. "Martin and Ghen, I believe you two will be able to handle our food situation?" Law had his usually stoic face on as he instructed the two men what to do. "Aye, Cap'n. Come on wanker, we got shopping to do." Martin held the list between his index and middle finger and waved it at the taller man. "I'll kill you." Ghen groaned, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Every time I get put with you, something bad happens."

"What are we going to do, Cap'n?" Bepo could barely contain his excitement as the other two men left. "We're going to get some supplies and look around." Law informed him, a small gleam in his own eye. "That means clothes shopping, right?!" She clasped her hands together in hopefulness. "Yes, but we're not rich. Remember that." He narrowed his eyes at her as she blew out smoke. "Ya, ya. Got it."

The town was bustling with street vendors, crowds of people and performers. "What kind of town is this?" She asked, walking beside Bepo. "A party town, I guess. There's no cute bears though…" He sighed sadly, placing his paws in his pockets. She chuckled lightly, putting out her cigarette on the ground. "We'll find you a beautiful bear one day Bepo, I promise." His eyes twinkled brightly as she spoke. "Really!? For me?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

The first place they went to was a medical shop, making her cringe inwardly. It was small, the sub was probably bigger than the entire building, and the walls were lined with shelves filled with all types of medical equipment. A squat old woman was standing behind the counter, her white hair pulled into a neat bun. She smiled at the pirates as they casually entered her shop. "Hello young folks, how may I help you today?" She asked in gruff voice. "Medical supplies." Law answered simply, making her deadpan.

"Could you be any more straight forward?" Allison muttered, lingering close to the door with Bepo. "That's just how Cap'n is. You get used to it." He answered, kicking at the dirt with his foot. "So you've been with Law for a long time, right?" She asked as the man pondered his way through the small store. "Ya. He's not a bad guy like everyone makes him out to be. They just don't know."

After Law collected the things he needed, the trio headed off into the busy street again. "Bepo, is there anything you need?" He asked, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his nodachi with the bag of items tied to it. "Not really Cap'n. It's just Ally-chan who needs clothes." He answered, and they watched as the small woman sauntered her way into a shop. "We should probably make sure she doesn't destroy the place…"

When they walked in, they came face to face with a sight Law really didn't want to see. Allison was standing in front of the tall and petite blonde at the counter, a bundle of clothes in her arms, frowning. "She looks really angry…" Bepo muttered, slowly attempting to back away from the scene. "Miss Allison, what are you doing?" Law slowly walked forward, a scowl on his face. The blonde turned to him, a smile suddenly overcoming her face. "Well my name isn't-" His eyes lazily moved to the woman. "I wasn't talking to you." His monotone voice sent shivers down her spine. "Apparently I shouldn't be shopping here because it's not meant for 'little girls'. Well, obviously I'm not a girl because my boobs are bigger than yours and I'm 21, thank you very much!" Allison placed the clothes down with a thud, glaring angrily at the woman in front of her. "U-uhm fine. I'll ring you up and give you a discount for your trouble." The blonde murmured quietly, her hands shaking as she opened up the cash register. "You're making a scene." He informed her, placing the Beli down on the counter. "She made me mad…." Allison pouted, looking behind him. She suddenly froze, her eyes widening greatly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "L-Law, we need to leave. Now." She grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie tightly, pointing at the window. When he turned around, the first thing he noticed was Bepo sleeping against the wall, a snot bubble growing and shrinking out of his nose with every breath. Behind his first mate, outside in the street, was a posse of white clad men, awaiting the group outside the store. "Shit. Grab your bag, get Bepo and run. I'll meet you back at the docks." He grabbed her arm pushing her towards the bear. "We need to hurry and get out of here."

Allison grabbed Bepo's paw, jolting him awake. "Bepo, Marines. We need to get back to the sub, now." She said quickly, pulling him out of the shop after Law. "Trafalgar Law; Surgeon of Death! We've come to arrest you and your crew for piracy!" The Marine captain in front shouted, his long coat wavering in the wind. The three looked around, noting they were completely surrounded. "Bepo, get her out of here. I can handle it." Law smirked, holding his right hand out. "Room." A blue-ish circle appeared around them all, making the Marines gasp in response. "Shambles." Body parts were now flying through the air as he moved his hands and fingers around in circles. Heads stuck to legs, feet stuck to arms, and son and so forth. "What the hell…." She clung to Bepo's arm tightly, watching as Marines were screaming for help before they realized they weren't dead. "It's just Captain's Devil Fruit. Come on, we need to get out of here." He jumped up, kicking a few of the disabled men away. "Now!" She pulled the bear behind her as they took off down the street. "Do you see anymore?" He shook his head. "There might be some at the docks."

Leaving the Marines and Law behind, they took off. "I figured something like this would happen." She let out a breath, making the bangs in her eye brush away. "You guys!" Martin and Ghen were soon teaming up with them. "Marines are here." The blonde man panted as they got closer to the sub. "We know, Law's taking care of them back there." She explained, releasing her hold on the bear behind her. "For a short girl, you sure run fast." Martin chuckled, earning him a glare. "I'll be sure to murder you when we get back."

"Heart Pirates! Stop right there!"

"Fuck." Ghen groaned as the four of them skidded to a stop. Another mass of Marines came marching towards them, guns in hand. "We won't let you escape this time; men, ready!" The sea of white moved simultaneously, placing their feet firmly in the ground. "Allison! Get back to the sub! We've got this!" She nodded, running off to the side as the three men began their attack. They all seemed to know some high form of martial arts; as they took down every soldier with a swift kick of their foot. "I'll be sure to learn from them soon." She chuckled to herself, only to be stopped by three stray Marines. "I don't remember there being a girl on the crew; you must be new." One of them snorted, unsheathing his sword. "Guess you wouldn't believe me if I said they kidnapped me, huh?" She ducked from his swing, dropping her bag on the ground. "I'm not that weak; I can fight some." She kicked the back of his legs, knocking him over and grabbed the baton off his belt. She swung it and hit his wrist with a snap, sending the sword flying and making him cry out in pain. The other two men slowly approached her; one with a dagger and the other also wielded a sword. "You won't get away from us now!" The swordsman lunged for her, and she easily dodged his fat body. She brought down the wooden object on his back and a snap echoed around the area. "This is actually kind of fun." She smirked, twirling the baton in her hands.

"I think you spoke too soon!"

There wasn't enough time for her to dodge the man flying onto her. She held his wrist with both her hands, stopping the dagger from plunging into her left shoulder. "Face it; you won't make it this time." He laughed, pushing down with all his strength. She let out a yelp as the blade sunk into her shoulder, blood pooling down to the ground. As he pushed deeper, she only found one option out of this issue. He pulled out, aiming the dagger straight for her head. Quickly she removed her black glove, shoving the palm of her hand into the man's face and sending him on his back. "What was that?!" He laughed, sitting up slowly.

Her heart seemed to stop as she slid the glove back on her hand, each beat aligned with the faint 'tick' noise she heard coming from the man's body. "What have I done?" She mumbled out loud, her voice wavering as tears pricked her eyes. "Allison! What the hell are you doing!? Get up and run!" Martin's yell seemed quieter than the ticks as the tears began to fall. "I can't believe I did it." She shook her head angrily, her fingernails digging into the soft ground.

Time stood still as the ticks ended and the man's body was suddenly dispersed into a million pieces. She closed her eyes as the blood spattered on and around her. The fighting between the Marines and pirates ceased as they watch the bloody murder take place. She could feel the eyes burning onto her as she clawed at her head, the tears now heavier than before. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, disgusted by what she had done.

"Don't just sit there and watch, grab her and get back on the sub!"

Law's voice shattered the silence, drawing everyone but her back into reality. Ghen dropped the man he was strangling and ran over to the young woman. "Pipsqueak, come on. We need to get out of here." He said quietly, scooping her up into his large arms. Bepo ran up behind him, grabbing the bag, now covered in blood. They looked at the scene, then to each other. "This isn't good…" He said to the bear, who nodded in silent agreement. "Let's go! Now!" Law had quickly finished off the rest of the soldiers and was directing the men towards the ship. "We have to get away before more show up!"

The four men managed to clamber up onto the sub and pile into the kitchen. "Penguin! Jun! Whoever is manning, we need to get out of here! Now!" Martin shouted, his voice echoing down the hallways as Bepo shut the front doors. Ghen followed Law down the stairway, holding the sobbing girl carefully in his arms. "Cap'n, did you know she could do this?" he asked quietly as the others began to pop their heads around the corners, curious. "Aye. She knew also, but this was for her own good." Law answered, leading them into the operation room. "How bad is her shoulder?" He asked, washing his hands thoroughly. Ghen placed her down on the cold table, attempting to pry her from her curled up position. "It doesn't seem too bad, but he must have knicked something severe." He answered, pressing his palm to her bloodied shoulder. "I can't what is hers and what isn't."

"Hold her down. This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

Law sat at his desk, silently watching the sleeping girl on his couch. She had fallen asleep as he was stitching her up, which was quite odd for someone to do during an operation, though he figured it was from the shock. He had arrived just in time to see what happened; the man exploded all over her. He remember her saying she had never killed a person with her powers before.

"Cap'n?" Bepo opened the door slowly; his aura heavy, just like the rest of the crew. "Yes Bepo?" The two never took their eyes off Allison's sleeping form. "Dinner is ready, if you would like some. There's a lot, most aren't eating after what they saw." The first mate answered quietly, flinching at the memories. "Ah, I might be up in a second."

After a few moments of silence, Bepo left, closing the door lightly behind him. Law sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had never expected to come across such a gruesome Devil Fruit, especially one a part of his crew. "This is going to get us in trouble." He chewed the inside of his cheek as she began to stir. "Of course, we are pirates, we're already in trouble." She slowly sat up, holding her hand to her head. "Good to see you're awake." She jumped at his voice, looking around the room then back to him. "What am I doing here?" Her voice cracked, making her flinch. "You fell asleep when I was fixing your wound. Do you not remember?" She pushed down the sleeve of the large shirt she was in (Bepo had changed her into one of Ghen's) and looked down at the stitches across her shoulder. "I killed him." She whispered, her gloved finger lightly tracing the wound. "Hm, I killed someone today. Someone who probably didn't deserve to die."

He watched silently as she walked over to the door, leaning against it for support. "Is it alright if I get a shower?" Her voice was nearly as monotone as his now. "That would probably be best, Miss Allison." She looked back at him for a moment, her brown eyes beginning to shine a little more. "I wanted action and I guess I got it, huh?" She laughed lightly to herself before stumbling out of the room, leaving the door open. He sighed, grabbing out a book and a pen; a small pang of guilt tugging annoyingly at his conscious. He pushed it away as he began to write down the tales of today's adventure; he just figured this would become normality after a few months.

* * *

Allison bit her lip as the cold water hit her back; she wanted it to wash away the heaviness from her heart. Though her hands were as pale as the clouds, she could still see the spots of the Marine's blood on her skin, pulling at her quilt. Part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted cry, but most of all, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Of course, she knew the latter was too late; she was now a target of the World Government and a Pirate. At least Law and the others were strong; they could protect her when she couldn't bear the thought of killing anymore.

The crew wouldn't carry around her baggage for long though, and she knew that. Becoming a pirate meant dealing with evil, even if it was herself, and she should've have realized that before she went and did something so stupid. She was now being hunted by the government, putting the rest of Law's crew in the hot seat with her, and she deeply regretted that.

She looked down at her right hand, moving her fingers under the now lukewarm water. She was a monster, but at least she wasn't alone. The crew was probably terrified of her at the moment, and they should, but did they not get used to Law's strange powers? Of course hers were a lot more gruesome, but it's not like she used them for fun. Sighing, she pressed her face against the tiles on the wall. It could only get worse from here.

* * *

**I really have no idea what I just wrote. I hope it makes sense and it's somewhat good. I'm kind of liking the story, and I still have writer's block for Stay Awhile. I will try and update once a week though. **

**ShiningHeart of ThunderClan-Of course it was Bepo! No one could say no to him and all his adorableness!~ **

**ani-sand-Thank you very much. :3**

**Ellerocks92-Thank you!~ I'm sure if he had read the chapter, he would understand! Haha. **

**MsWildLuck-I really dislike their outfits so I was NOT about to make her wear it. Thank you!**

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat-It wasn't too long was it? D: Thank you. ^.^**

**aaroniteXkryptonite-Thank you! ^.~**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

"**Creepy."**

* * *

Law frowned as he stirred his coffee; the newspaper said the same things every day. "Anything new, Cap'n?" Bepo asked from beside him, pushing his cereal around with his spoon. "No." The doctor answered, removing his hat and placing it on the table between them. His first mate let out a light hum, gathering a spoonful of the milk and cereal mixture before spilling it back into the white bowl. "I'm worried about her." He said quietly, his black lips forming a frown. The tall man answered with the casual flip of a page, revealing new bounties for a majority of rookie pirates. "The new bounties are out." Bepo leaned over his shoulder to read them out loud. "Straw Hat Luffy: 100,000,000. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro: 60,000,00. Captain Eustass Kid: 150,000,00. Massacre Soldier Killer: 80,000,000." They both frowned, skimming the page for themselves. "Maybe it's on the backside." The bear suggested, turning it with his nail.

"Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law: 90,000,000." Law smiled slightly, drinking his dark coffee. They had finally made a name for themselves, which was what they had hoped to do. All they needed was to get out of Paradise alive and enter the New World; then everyone would know who they were. "Cap'n, you might want to look at this….." Bepo whispered, holding a stray piece of paper in his paws.

"The Demon Allison Voth: Reward with title of Shichibukai or Admiral if captured alive and turned into World Government."

The coffee began to taste bitter in his mouth as he stared at the picture; his mechanic was sitting on the ground, the wound from her shoulder pumping blood, her brown eyes wide with fear as she stared helplessly at the man she killed. "So it's begun, huh?" Bepo looked at his captain strangely, his stomach churning with nausea. "Bepo, do you know where I could find Miss Allison?" Law stood from his seat, still drinking the smelly liquid and holding the paper tightly in his hand. "Something blew in the boiler room, last I heard she was fixing it." He answered lightly, watching the long legged man stride off for that area. "Thank you."

* * *

Allison wiped the sweat from her forehead, the little pieces of hair sticking to her skin from over her bandana. "Mah, mah. Are you almost done?" Ghen whined; he had been holding the girl up so she could reach the gasket. "Almost, almost." She waved him off, nearly dropping the wrench on his head. "Ally-chan, you look like a hot prostitute right now." Shachi commented from the fire, his cheeks tinted pink. "Oh shut up." She grumbled, looking down at her new outfit. She still had the same combat boots, but instead she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans covered with tears and a purple corset that zipped up in the front. "Hey, it could be worse; she could be wearing a skirt." Martin winked at the tall blonde man, holding her up above his head. "That would be a plus on my side, thank you very much."

"You guys are just a bunch of perverts." She muttered to herself, placing a hand on her hip. She smiled at the work she had completed; tapping her heels on Ghen's hand to put her down. The light tap of boots against the floor quieted the normally boisterous room; everyone paused their work as Law walked in. "Allison." His deep voice drawled out as he came up to her. She jumped down from Ghen's hands, frowning at the tall man as he held out a piece of paper for her. "What's this?" She took the yellow paper gently between her hands. A few men gathered around her, staring intently at what was so important for their captain to come down to the boiler room himself.

Their gasps echoed around her ears at the sight of her wanted picture and reward, yet she only bit her bottom lip. "What a strange bounty…." Martin whispered, wiping his hands off with a rag. "And look at that demonic photograph, poor child. Doesn't do her pretty face any justice." Frances, a short man with a big oval head and fluffy brown hair, tsked to himself. "Mah, everyone calm down. She's already been through enough these past few days." Shachi hit a few of them on the shoulder before putting his arm around her waist. "How're you holding up kiddo?"

"….how did they know my last name?"

Law raised an eyebrow at her response. "It's the government; they know everything." He answered, shoving his hands into his spotted pockets. She shook her head lightly, placing her index finger in between in her teeth. "I know but, I didn't even know my last name." Shachi snatched the paper from her. "The Government's weird like that. Now c'mon, we've got work to do, no use siting around." He waved the men off before turning back to her. "Looks like you're stuck with us for good, eh?" He laughed and she simply shook her head, grabbing the paper back from him. "Shut up, you're annoying." She smiled, pushing him away from her.

"Miss Allison, if you'd come with me please." Law turned and began to walk out of the room, the brown haired girl at his heels. "What does this mean for me exactly?" She questioned, walking up next to him as they ascended to the first level. "You're going to be hunted more than any of us." He never turned to look at her when he spoke. "The Marines will be after you every chance they get, which means you need to learn to fight. You need to master your Devil Fruit above anything else." She pursed her lips, looking down at her gloved hand. "How exactly am I going to do that?" He let out an annoyed hum, holding the door open for her. "We train."

Bepo was still sitting at the table when the two returned; his cereal bowl now empty. "Hi Ally-chan!" He smiled lightly and she returned with one. "Good morning Bepo." She skipped over to the table, sitting directly across from him. "Did you see it?" He asked quietly as Law poured himself another cup of coffee. She nodded, putting her head in her hand as she leaned forward. "It's no big deal. It was bound to happen right?" She chuckled at his shocked face. "B-But your bounty…." He trailed off as Law sat down on the other side of him. "Don't worry about it." She waved him off with her hand.

"Bepo, as the first mate, I'm entrusting you to train Miss Allison." Law informed him, opening a small book in front of him. "W-What?! But Cap'n I don't know anything about Devil Fruits!" The bear's eyes widened to the size of his bowl, his jaw hanging slack stupidly. "Don't worry about the Devil Fruit at the moment, just teach her how to fight." The man said, running a hand through his untamed hair. Bepo clapped his fist into his palm, looking back over at the woman. "Got it!" He suddenly jumped up to his feet in a forward stance, holding one paw out with his palm facing her and the other hand in a fist by his side. "Y-You're going to fight me now?! Here!?"

"Hiya!"

She barely had time to dodge the incoming flurry of attacks from the bear; throwing herself out of her seat just in time. "What the hell Bepo!? Hit me and I'll kill you!" She shouted, a vein ticking on the side of her head. "I've got to teach you how to fight somehow!" He responded, a determined look plastered on his face. He leapt forward at a speed she'd never seen before, his foot colliding with her shoulder and sending her flying back. "I swear to god if you break me or this ship you will never live to see tomorrow!" She popped up quickly, her fists clenched at her side. "Then fight me!"

Law couldn't stop the bemused look spreading on his face as he watched his mechanic and first mate fight. Bepo had the upper hand; he was much faster and much more skilled than her. However, if she managed to place a hit on the bear, it did a lot of damage. He would stand back up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and laugh. It was an interesting fight to say the least.

"Mah, mah. Don't kill her Bepo." Shachi rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the room, Martin and Frances walking in behind him. "You should be more worried about him." Allison muttered, wiping the blood from her nose. "Gah, this stuff is so disgusting. I'm going to get a shower." She sighed, rewrapping the folded up bandana around her head, pushing her hair back. "But Law," The doctor looked at her curiously. "What will we do about my Devil Fruit?" He sighed, rubbing his temple with his tattooed fingers. "We'll work on it at the next island; it's only a few days away." He answered calmly, closing his book with a snap. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it with a 'hmph' and walked out of the room.

"She's pretty strong." Bepo said quietly, standing off to the side on his own. "Well, she does have a Devil Fruit that could kill with the touch of her hand." Martin chuckled to himself, grabbing something to drink. "Cap'n." Shachi said in a more serious tone, pushing Frances out of the way. Law looked at him with lazy eyes, taking another sip of his beloved coffee. "What is it now?"

"You're not going to use her are you?"

Frances' jaw dropped, a loud gasp coming from his mouth. "Why would you ever suspect captain of doing something so shrewd?" Bepo walked over, placing his paw on the red haired pirate. "Shachi." The man brushed him off, placing his hands on the table. "Look, I know what you're like. She's our nakama now, Cap'n, not some experiment." The doctor never let the eerie smirk erase from his face as he spoke. "I have no intentions of using my mechanic as an experiment or for any other reason besides a mechanic." He informed them, and Bepo gave an understanding nod. "Captain's never used us, why would he change now?" The bear asked Shachi, who sighed and stood up straight. "I don't know, I've just got a bad feeling."

"It's cause you're gay."

"Say that one more time!"

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I really hope this island has cute girls." Penguin sighed, leaning over the railing next to Allison. "AM I not cute enough for you?" She asked, hitting him in the side with her hip. "T-That's not what I meant!" He waved his hands quickly. "I-It's just you're my nakama you know?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. She laughed loudly, placing a hand on his shoulder as they pulled up to the dock in the large yellow submarine. "I'm just kidding with you." She noted the heavy fog rolling over them and the near silence of the town. "But I honestly doubt there will be good people here."

"It still doesn't hurt to check it out." Martin whistled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he came up behind the two. "Maybe it's abandoned and we just found ourselves a whole lot of food to scavenge." He grinned wildly at the thought, earning a snort behind him. "You're just a bunch of fatasses." Shachi commented, peering over his sunglasses. "There's no sign of the sun, why are you even wearing those?" Allison asked, placing a hand on her hip as Martin and Penguin docked the sub. "Because," He put his arm around her shoulders. "I can." She hit him in gut, laughing at his stupidity.

"We're not going to stay long; just enough to train and gather any needed supplies." Law informed them, shoving a hand in his pocket while the other held his nodachi. He stood in the middle of the deck, his bored grey eyes scanned through the fog like an x-ray. "Well if we're going we should hurry up; I've got a bad feelin' about this place." Martin grumbled as she jumped down next to him, lighting a cigarette in the process. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We can handle anything that comes at us? Ain't that right Cap'n?" Shachi gave the lean man a thumbs and a small as Bepo walked up next to him. "Hn."

"Do you think they'll be bears here?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry."

"Would you leave him alone? I'm surprised he hasn't mauled you all to death." Allison blew a ring of smoke from her lips, walking forward into the hazy fog. "Bepo would never hurt any of us, except you maybe." Shachi stuck his tongue at her as he jumped down onto the dock, her following suit. "Cap'n, how do you want us to proceed?" Penguin asked, pursing his lips and squinting. "The six of us will head forward; maybe this'll clear up soon." Law answered, still aboard their ship.

"I can't allow visitors onto land without the proper identification."

She froze, staring up at the old man who had suddenly appeared in front of her. His dull, grey eyes seemed to highlight the heavy bags under them. His many wrinkles made him look almost like a hound dog; even his ears drooped. He walked with a light colored wooden cane, his back hunched over in an arc. His long, grey robes hid his scrawny figure as he hobbled toward them. On his shoulder sat a large hawk, bigger than his own head. Most of its head was covered by a cloth, leaving only its pale orange beak to glimmer under what sunlight could seep through the mist. Its brown and black wings twitched with every movement of the pirates; Allison could feel its beady eyes trained on them through the cloth.

"We're the Heart Pirates." Law said, pushing her out of the way gently so he could be in front of the old man. "My name is Trafalgar Law; my crew and I apologize for coming onto your island with acceptance." The old man frowned deeply, looking up at the doctor with a peculiar gaze. "Heart Pirates? I believe I've read something of you kids, but nevermind that. You seem polite enough. Follow me." He gave the pirates one last look over before turning and walking off. Law followed without hesitation, Bepo right by his side, leaving the other four in awe. "Should we really follow a creepy old man into the fog?" Shachi muttered, removing his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket. "Guess we have no other choice, right?" Martin laughed before heading off after his captain.

Allison struggled with her decision on what to do. "H-Hey! Wait up!" The ginger ran off, cursing at his friends for leaving him there. She chewed her finger, looking over at Penguin, who had the same look on his face. "Maybe we should go to, I don't like standing out here by ourselves." He suggested, scratching the side of his face. She frowned deeply, practically gluing herself to his side. "They're already left; what if something happens to us? Wouldn't it be better to stay put than to wonder off?" A chill ran down her spine as she spoke; she knew they were being watched. "We can handle ourselves right?"

She clung to the taller man, her green eyes scanning through the heavy fog for any sign of movement. "Is it me or has it gotten thicker?" She asked, biting her lip nervously. "Aye. I'm pretty sure it has; but let's keep going." His voice was strong, holding no sign of fear, which made her feel a little bit better. _'Maybe I'm really not cut out for this…'_ She frowned, squeezing his arm a little tighter. She looked down at her feet, her purple boots stood out among the fog and pale cobblestone road. "At least we're on a pathway." He laughed at her, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "We'll find them in no time."

They hadn't walked for long; in fact it was only a few moments after they had spoken, when they came across a large sign. It was huge, at least 20 feet long and 10 feet tall, and all that was written on it was 'Town'. "Creepy." She muttered, peeling off a bit of the red paint. "Ya, but that's probably where Cap'n and the others are." He sighed, kicking a small rock in front of him. "Don't you think this is strange? The island is coated in thick fog, and we've only met an old man. How do you even see a mile in this? I know this is the Grand Line, but this is just weird." He shook his head, frowning suddenly. "Did you hear that?" He looked up at the sky, squinting at nothing. She quieted herself, focusing on everything around them.

A sound was echoing around them, but because of the fog they couldn't tell where it was coming from. "It's a bird…." He said, grabbing her by the arm lightly. "It could be that old man's bird looking for us." She suggested as the screeching got louder. "I don't think so. Come on, we need to get out of here." He tugged her forward and they began running down the pathway, past the large sign.

Of course, being surrounded by heavy fog, neither of them could expect that the ground behind them would explode, sending both pirates flying forward. "Dammit! Allison are you alright?!" Penguin shouted, making her jump. She pushed herself up on shaky arms, holding her head lightly as she sat. "Y-Ya, I think so. I can't see you." She reached her hand out, fruitlessly trying to grab onto something. "Just stay there. I'll find you, keep talking." She swallowed, feeling small amounts of blood trickle down the side of her head.

"Well, my head is bleeding. Not too bad, but it's still pretty gross. I think Law is going to hate me soon; I'm always getting hurt." She squeaked when a hand grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up to her feet. Through the fog, she could make out a man in a white animal mask, cloaked in black attire. Without thinking, she hit the man square in the face with her gloved fist. "Penguin!" She shouted as the masked villain fell to the ground in front of her. "We need to hurry!" She felt someone grab her hand tightly, dragging her forward at a running pace. "Dammit, what the hell is going on?!" He looked back at her, his nose bloody and bruised. "No idea, but we need to get out of the fog."

"I can't let you do that."

They skidded to a stop as another man wearing black with a white cat mask stood in front of them. He also had a hawk perched on his shoulder, its face covered and its snowy white wings stretched outwards. "Shit, this is bad news." Penguin squeezed her hand tightly before looking her in the eyes, then back behind her. "Get out of here okay? Find Cap'n and the others." Was all he said before pushing her shoulders, sending her tumbling down the hill behind her.

Somehow, as if a god had put a good luck charm over her, she managed not to hit any trees or rocks, only scrapping against a few twigs and pebbles. The moist ground soaked her pants; her hair fell out of its ponytail and clung to her face annoyingly. She curled up in a ball, attempting to stop her momentum without breaking any bones, but she failed. Her body rolled and rolled until she landed in a small gulley filled to the brim with dirty water.

"Oh, fuck." She groaned, quickly pulling herself onto land, wrapping her arms around herself. "Now I'm in deep shit. What was he thinking? Now I'm lost and so is he." She sighed, looking around at her surroundings. The fog wasn't as thick in the wooded area surprisingly, the trees were slick with water and their dying leaves seemed to be waving farewell at passersby. Kicking at their already fallen friends, she noted the small rocks, similar to the cobblestone from the road, hidden under them.

"Well, I just came from that…" She looked back up the hill and down to the ditch. "I probably should get going before they get here." She sighed, kicking away the leaves and marching forward. "This is what I get for joining a pirate crew." A small breeze swept through the forest, making her shiver. She touched the now clotted wound on her temple, frowning at the red and sticky substance that coated her fingers. "Law's going to kill me twice now."

The sad trees began to clear, revealing a muddy area surrounded by hills. The strange thing, if you could now understand exactly what 'strange' was in this town, was that on each of the hills, there were at least two circular doors placed on each. Standing outside a blood red door was Bepo, who was scratching his white head with a confused expression on his face. She let out a relived sigh, a smile spreading over her young face.

"Bepo!"

The white bear's ears perked, his eyes sparkling as he saw the brown haired girl run over to him. "Ally-chan!" He caught her in his big arms, spinning her around once. "We were getting really worried! I couldn't smell you and Cap'n was about to go look for you guys. Where's Penguin? Oh you're hurt." He said quickly, his head tilted to the side. "Ah, let's go inside first. It's not safe out here."

When he opened the large door, a cold draft blew out, making her wrap her arms around herself. The hole-home wasn't as big as she expected it to be; to her left was a small kitchen and eating area and to her right was a short hallway, probably leading to a bedroom of some sorts. In front of her was a small living room where the Heart Pirates sat along with the old man and a new male figure.

"Ah, Ally-chan's back!" Shachi clapped his hands once, standing up quickly. "You're hurt." Law narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke, scanning over her sopping wet body. She nodded quickly, staggering over to the group, Bepo trailing right behind her. "We were ambushed." The old man and the younger man both grimaced angrily, the latter slamming a fist into the green chair he was in. His shaggy grey hair made him look older than he was; it covered one eye, which she suspected to be green like his other one. He was wearing red robes like the old man, although he had no hawk sitting on his broad shoulder.

"Mr. Figuara, do you happen to have a first aid kit?" Law asked politely, motioning for the young girl to sit down on the stool in front of him. She obeyed, a weary look in her eyes as she did so. "Yes, Dolan will you get it for him? And bring some blankets for the poor child too." The old man, Figuara, said to the younger one, who nodded and left wordlessly. "When you said 'we', you meant…." Martin trailed off from the other side of Law, a grim expression on his face. Shachi swallowed hard as he sat on the floor next to her, Bepo standing next to the couch where his captain sat. "Aye. Penguin and I were trying to find you guys, when we ended up by a sign. We were ambushed and he pushed me down a hill so I would get away." She looked down, clenching her fists tightly. "I just followed this path and ended up here."

"The men who ambushed you, were they wearing animal masks?" Figuara asked quickly, and she nodded silently. "I figured as much. They're a group of bandits in this land who destroyed our town and forced us to live here. They're a ruthless bunch of kids who seem to think of this as fun and games." He growled at the last part, his hawk tensing with each word. "What do you think will happen to Penguin?" Shachi asked drumming his fingers lightly on the table. "I wouldn't worry about him too much. He's probably being held captive and they're just waiting for the big name bounties to come save him." Dolan returned with plastic case, which he handed to Law, and a bundle of blankets, which he gently covered her legs with. "Thank you." She smiled lightly at him, making him blush and nod quickly.

"These bandits…" Martin cleared his throat awkwardly. "How long have they been terrorizing you?" Figuara sighed and looked over at Dolan. "No more than three years. We've found this place to be well hidden; they've stopped bothering us as much and focused mainly on the pirates and visitors who come here." He explained as Law began to clean up Allison's wounds. He grabbed her chin roughly with his gloved hands, dabbing away the blood from her face and dirt from her wound. "The leader of them-I'm ashamed to say this, but he is my eldest son, Wren." The old man wiped a stray tear from his eye, and Dolan grabbed his other hand in remorse. "My brother has done terrible things, but I know he can stop this madness." He spoke in a soft voice, surprising the pirates.

"Your son…" She removed Law's hand from her face forcefully, ignoring his protests. "He has a hawk, just like you. A white one, correct?" His eyes seemed to light up in confusion as she spoke. "Yes, but how do you know this? Did he come fight you?" She nodded, turning back to her captain. "Well, he showed up right before Penguin pushed me down that hill. He was wearing a mask also, so I couldn't see his face."

"Wren came down to fight? That's not like him, this must be important to him." Dolan frowned, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "Aye. Something must have happened to push him out of base." Allison closed her eyes as Law went to work on her slightly cut up arms, her thoughts scattered all over the place. He didn't say anything as he worked, not even casting a glance at her face once. She figured he was pissed, mainly at her, for leaving his nakama behind. "Mah, mah. We're always getting into trouble at every island we stop at." Shachi muttered, pouting as he placed his head in his hand. "We need a vacation from this." Martin agreed, putting his arms behind his head as he spoke.

"None of you are worried about your friend?!" Dolan asked suddenly, his voice getting a little louder with every word. She had to agree with the man; how could they not worry about Penguin being captured? He would never be able to escape from those men! Her eyes started to water a little, and she bit her lip to hold back the tears. "I guess we should go look for him, huh?" The red haired pirate sighed boredly, standing to his feet.

"No."

Everyone looked at Law with an eyebrow raised; a captain not even bothering to rescue his crew? What kind of sick man was this? The doctor removed his gloves, tossing them on the table behind his mechanic. "We're not going to go after them." He looked her dead in the eye. "What are you talking about Cap'n?!" Bepo nearly had a heart attack; of course he knew the man was slightly insane, but he did care for his nakama above all else. "You're just going to abandoned him like that?" Dolan questioned in an angry voice, his father giving him a stern glare. "No, we're not going after Penguin. Miss Allison will be."

Her heart stopped for a second and she looked at him. "W-What?" She managed to choke out as everyone in the room got quiet. "You want to be a Heart Pirate, do you not?" He grabbed her face with his tattooed hand again. "Y-Yes but-" She swallowed hard as he narrowed his eyes. "This is partially your fault, now you have to fix it. You will go and save Penguin by yourself, do you understand?"

"Cap'n that's too much!"

"She'll get killed!"

"Can't we at least follow her?"

"Shut up." Law glared at each of his nakama, who quickly silenced themselves. "If Miss Allison wants to become a part of our crew, she must show us that she can be a pirate." He looked back at the girl in front of him. "Do accept or decline your duty, Miss Allison?" For a while she didn't answer, and he was beginning to think she was going to decline the seemingly simple task, until she ripped his hand off her face, again. "Alright." She nodded, frowning deeply at him. "I accept this task."

* * *

**Law reminds me of Synyster Gates from Avenged Sevenfold. D: Also please don't hate me for the late update and sort of angsty ending! I love you all. :3**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yup. :) that's pretty much how it works; everything she touches turns into a bomb. **

**MsWildLuck: I guess first kill is always the hardest, but thank you. :3**

**M. Mellow: I hope not overly intense? D: **

**I also take suggestions, they help me write faster~. **


End file.
